1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adjusting method for button functions and related apparatus, and more particularly, to an adjusting method and apparatus for adjusting button functions according to an angle corresponding to a predefined direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement of information and communication technology, many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers, laptops, electronic readers, and so on, can perform vertical operations or horizontal operations. However, the conventional vertical or horizontal operations switch the displaying direction but not adjust corresponding button functions, so that the conventional operations do not conform to users' habits.
In detail, please refer to FIG. 1A, which is a schematic diagram of a mobile phone 10 according to the prior art. The mobile phone 10 includes a first button 100 and a second button 102. The first button 100 set at the upper position of the mobile phone 10 is used for increasing volume and the second button 102 set at the lower position of the mobile phone 10 is used for decreasing volume correspondingly. When the mobile phone 10 is rotated 180 degrees by a user as shown in FIG. 1B, the corresponding positions of the first button 100 and the second button 102 are exchanged; the first button 100 is set at the lower position and the second button 102 is set at the upper position. However, the functions of the first button 100 and the second button 102 are not exchanged in the prior art. Therefore, the user is not able to correctly determine that the upper button is the first button 100 for increasing volume or the second button 102 for decreasing volume so as to cause the opposite result, or should change the original habit in the up and down direction temporarily even when the user can correctly determine the function of the used button. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the user to operate the mobile phone 10.
As such, if the button functions of the electronic device can be adjusted according to the using angle of the electronic device, the user can execute the button functions of the electronic device intuitively.